gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserker
Berserkers were female Locust Drones that are on their period.Destroyed Beauty Blind but stupid, Berserkers had a highly developed sense of smell and hearing. Once one got the scent of an enemy or was engaged, the Berserker would charge towards it at great speed, splattering anything unfortunate enough to get in its path. Berserkers had a naturally inpenitrable skin, making them immune to small fire arms. However they have ONE weakness, which was fire. So either The Hammer of Dawn or the Scorcher can damage Berserkers and because of this, Gears can take advantage of this by using small arms at them while been burned. History Early History Before the Locust invasion of Sera's human-ruled overworld, Berserkers were rapedGears of War: Aspho Fields by marcus up the ass in order to reproduce; Berserkers being blind and incredibly violent, would often enjoy their mate, but they were tied down and chained for penitration. Destruction of Halvo Bay During the Destruction of Halvo Bay, a Berserker engaged Kilo Squad as they tried to get the launch codes to the Lightmass Missile. Armed with Scorchers, Kilo were able to kill the Berserker. Evacuation of Ilima During the Evacuation of Ilima, a Berserker was sent to Ilima High School, where it slaughtered hundreds of civilians waiting to be evacuated. She was later discovered by Zeta-Six, who had been sent to investigate the school. They battled the "ugly bitch", as remarked by Michael Barrick, through the gymnasium as they tried to find an exit, as they did they lured her outside and observed her running into a parked car, which exploded and weakened the Berserker's armor. The Gears took advantage of this and began shooting the vulnerable beast; after several attempts (and several vehicles), the Berserker finally fell by Zeta's hand; with Barrick remarking that she was "almost as tough as my ex".RAAM's Shadow: Hide and Seek Lightmass Offensive .]] At least three Berserkers took part in the Lightmass Offensive, all deployed against Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. The first one was in the fallen Ephyra, unleashed in the Tomb of the Unknowns after a massive firefight with Locust General RAAM in the streets. While safe from the outside Locust, the Berserker began hunting the remains of Alpha Squad and Delta Squad, killing the Drones that had her chained and beginning a rampage through the Tomb, killing Gyules and forcing Marcus and Dom to lure the Berserker outside of their refuge and use the Hammer of Dawn against it. She passed through a wall towards Marcus and Dom and began stalking them, however the Gears were able to use her brute strength to lure her outside of the tomb, after several doors were brought down by the Berserker they finally lured her outside with just a few minutes to burn her with the Hammer of Dawn. After several Hammer strikes, the Berserker was slain. second Berserker was encountered on the way to the [[Fenix Estate]; at the conservatory Marcus and Dom passed through, at first they tried to evade her but as she destroyed two walls and continued to follow the gears they were forced to fight her; she was tricked into smashing the support pillars of the ceiling to allow Marcus to drop the Hammer of Dawn on it before time ran out. The final Berserker was fought on the Tyro Pillar, who ran fast enough to catch up to and jump onto the train. Given the speed of the Pillar and Nemacyst preventing the use of the Hammer of Dawn, Marcus and Dom improvised, cutting off the last segment of the train when the Berserker was on it; crushing her instantly. Mission to Montevado After the Riftworm sunk Montevado, the entire city fell to the Locust. Delta-One, comprised of Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, and Jace Stratton survived through the night at the sacrifice of Michael Barrick. When trying to climb out the sunken city, Jace lost his footing and fell into the darkness, much to Dom's alarm. When Jace awoke, he found himself in atop a small, rocky cliffside. Seconds later a Berserker emerged from a nearby cave, threatening Jace's life. When all hope seemed lost when Jace provoked the Berserker, Marcus came down on a ladder, shouting to Jace to take his hand. Jace leapt to Marcus, who took hold of his hand and pulled him up quickly. The charging Berserker ran off the cliff and fell to its death.Gears of War: Hollow Battle of Port Farrall During the Battle of Port Farrall, a Berserker was in the food center and Dom engaged the Berserker in a suicidal attack hoping to hit her in the underbelly but was stopped by Marcus, while a Centaur tank attacked and killed the Berserker. Lambent Berserker Eighteen months after the Flooding of the Hollows, the Lambent swarm ravaged the surface of Sera, bringing their Imulsion-fueled plague where ever they went. At least one Berserker was infected by Imulsion, turning it into a disgusting monstrosity of destruction. Lambent Berserkers are bigger, tougher, and even more aggressive than a normal Berserker. Black and golden, Lambent Berserkers were nearly indestructible to all forms of weaponry, shrugging off a Hammer of Dawn strike. They only way to injure a Lambent Berserker was to attack it's glowing, Imulsion-filled heart which was only vulnerable when the Lambent Berserker charged or leapt. Multiplayer Beast Mode In Gears of War 3, the Berserker is playable in the new rape Mode. However, it has to be uncocked, and Cliffy B. commented that players will enjoy its brute strength, but it will have the drawback of terrible eyesight. The Lambent Berserker is not playable in Beast Mode though, only the Locust Berserker can be used. In Beast mode, Berserkers can be killed without the Hammer of Dawn, although the Berserker can absorb a massive amount of bullets before going down. On higher rounds, the Heroes, Gears, and even Stranded will begin to use flamethrowers on Berserkers in the higher waves. In Beast mode, it has two attacks: A charge where as long as the player is pressing the sprint button, the Berserker will run and crush any human or barrier in its path, other than Heroes, who will only be downed. The second attack is the Berserker slamming its fists into the ground, creating a small explosion. A maximum of 2 direct attacks will kill any enemy on normal difficulty. Horde 2.0 Berserkers appear in the randomized boss waves of Horde 2.0. They usually appear in groups of two, but sometimes three will appear on higher waves. As before, regular firearms cannot kill Berserkers. The most effective way to combat a Berserker is to burn her with the Hammer of Dawn, Scorcher, or Incendiary Grenade; this will stun her and soften her hide enough for bullets to do damage. Explosives such as the Boomshot, Torque Bow and Frag Grenade will also do more damage, but players should still try to use them when the Berserker is burning for maximum effect. If Mutators are enabled and Super Reload is turned on, it is possible to gun down a Berserker from range using an assault rifle, a shotgun (at closer range), and even a pistol. It takes one full Super Reloaded clip from the Lancer to kill one Berserker on Casual difficulty. The Gnasher Shotgun can do it in about a clip (based upon the range at which you are firing from), and the Sawed-off Shotgun can do it in about 2-4. Berserkers, like their Lambent cousins, provide a quite difficult boss wave because they instantly destroy any fortifications (and down any player) that they hit, providing a sizable distraction from the other enemies in the wave. Like any other boss wave, it's usually best to kill everything else first and save the Berserkers for last; you should also try to stay away from your base as much as possible. Behind the Scenes *On Gears of War's "Top 5 Deadliest Locust", the Berserker scored number two deadliest Locust behind General RAAM.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI3W2OghVzI *In one of Jace Stratton's flashbacks in Gears of War: Hollow Issue Six, a Berserker was shown being killed by small arms fire.Gears of War: Hollow References Category:Locust Horde Category:Females